


Burnt inside and out

by huxley



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: inception_kink, Fainting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxley/pseuds/huxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's much too hot for Arthur's tastes so Eames decides that sex is a suitable distraction - which it is, until Arthur blacks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt inside and out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=47564720#t47564720) at inception_kink.

Arthur hadn’t exactly been ecstatic when he was told he was going to Tunisia. Sun had never agreed with him and having to work in it sounded like a form of torture. He was therefore less than thrilled when their air conditioning broke down on the second day.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he snarled at Eames, as though he and the failed air conditioning system were conspiring against him.

The villa was nice enough - gorgeous views that even Arthur could appreciate (out of the window, from the comfort of their once air conditioned lounge), a bed big enough that Arthur didn't have to fight Eames for space, and a surprisingly good Wi-Fi connection.

All of this, however, suddenly became irrelevant. Arthur was in the middle of ranting that he was going to file a complaint, that this was ridiculous, that he was going home, when Eames began to laugh at him.

"Bloody hell, Arthur," he said. "I'll phone around in the morning and get someone to fix the damn air conditioning. You'll survive."

Arthur bit back the somewhat childish response of "You don't know that!" and settled for a scowl.

It hadn't escaped Arthur's notice that the nights weren't much cooler than the afternoons, and it was with a dramatic sigh that he pulled off his t-shirt and shorts and flopped into bed in his underwear. He stretched out and watched Eames as he undressed in a somewhat more mature manner.

"Why don't you go and have a cold shower?" Eames suggested, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it over a chair.

Arthur rolled onto his back and shut his eyes.

"I've had four today already," he said. "The last thing I want to do is run out of cold water, which may very well happen in this dump."

Eames snorted.

"Arthur, this is a five star villa."

"Could've fooled me."

Eames flicked off the light, throwing the room into semi-darkness and Arthur felt the bed dip as Eames climbed in beside him. He brushed Arthur's hair back, already damp with sweat and curling at his temples.

"It'll be fixed first thing tomorrow," he said, pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead. "And I'll make you breakfast. Nothing warm or cooked, I promise."

Arthur hummed and tilted his face up, rubbing along the day old stubble on Eames' jaw. Eames curled a fist into Arthur's hair, tugging him up for a kiss.

Arthur pressed into it for a moment, moaning softly when Eames tongue curled into his mouth. Eames' heavy hand slid down the curve of his spine to palm over his ass, his fingernails biting into his cheek through his underwear. Their shared breath was hot and heavy, and Arthur felt his skin prickle with the heat, sweat dampening the back of his neck.

He whined and rolled onto his back, pulling Eames' hand away.

"Fuck!" he groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to his eye sockets. "I can't stand this!"

Eames reached over to the bedside table and grabbed Arthur's glass of water.

"Here," he said, pressing the cold glass against Arthur's arm.

Arthur pushed himself up onto his elbow and gulped it down by the mouthful, Eames bending to press a kiss to his bobbing throat. He moved down to his collar bones, his chest, kissing a wet trail to the waistband of Arthur's underwear before he had drained his glass. He set it back on the table and gasped for air, his mouth feeling pleasantly cool and fresh. He stared down at Eames as he rubbed his face against Arthur’s crotch.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to help my problem," Arthur said, opening his thighs for Eames all the same.

Eames opened his mouth around Arthur's cock and tongued gently over it through the cotton.

"Maybe not," he murmured, "but it might take your mind off it long enough for you to stop bitching."

Arthur smacked him on the side of his head and Eames laughed, the vibrations making Arthur shudder and press his crotch up against Eames' mouth.

"Get on with it then," he said, splaying his hands across Eames' wide shoulders.

He lay back and let Eames pull down his underwear, sliding his bare legs against the bed, searching for any patch of the sheet that was still cool. Eames lifted his stiffening cock from his stomach and slid it into his mouth, bobbing his head until his nose met Arthur's pubic hair.

Arthur tossed his head, a bead of sweat rolling from his hairline and disappearing into the pillow. His cock hardened to fill Eames' mouth and he moaned when Eames sucked at the head, his hands rubbing up and down Arthur's damp torso. He gripped Eames' shoulders, feeling the muscles move with each dip of Eames' head and stared up at the dark ceiling, the air close and heavy over every inch of his skin.

"Christ, Eames," he panted, "how can you stand it?"

Eames let the head of Arthur's cock rest on his lower lip as he stared up at him.

"Not much good weather where I'm from," he said. "I know people back home who'd love to have your problem."

Arthur tutted and a disparaging remark died on his lips as Eames sucked him back down again. Arthur arched against the bed, the sheets sticking to his skin. He felt irritated and disgusting, his harsh gasps of dry air making him light headed. He writhed under Eames' mouth and the deep, hot clench in the pit of his stomach surged towards his groin, the slick slurps of Eames' mouth rushing yet more heat to his face.

Eames pulled Arthur's cock from his mouth and sat up, but Arthur shook his head.

"I'll get it," he mumbled, reaching out and pulling open the bedside drawer, fumbling through its contents until he found the tube of lubricant. Eames took it from him and sat back on his heels, a sudden whisper of air soothing Arthur's skin. The ache between his legs made him arch up in search of Eames' body heat again, but a throb in his temples fought against it.

"You'd better fuck me soon," he warned, watching Eames slick his fingers. "This heat is giving me a damn headache."

Eames tossed the tube onto the floor, his eyes dark. His chest was flushed, his muscles damp with sweat, and Arthur's cock twitched against his stomach as Eames leaned over him. Eames pressed a rough kiss to his mouth, forcing his lips apart and filling him with a thick, wet tongue.

"In that case," he whispered, pulling back to kneel over him, "I'll get straight to business."

He pulled his cock from his boxer shorts, already flushed and straining. He tilted his head back and curled his wet hand around his cock, slicking himself to the root. Arthur's heart hammered in his ears as he watched, spreading his legs wider and running his hands over the hard muscle of Eames' thighs. Eames usually loved to finger him open first, teasing him with lubricated fingertips until Arthur begged, sliding in to the knuckle and easing Arthur's hole open for his cock. Arthur's stomach twisted at the thought of having nothing but Eames' cock forcing him apart, and he licked his dry lips in anticipation.

"C'mon, that's enough," he said, his eyes wide as he stared at the wet head of Eames' cock as it slid in and out of his fist.

Eames smirked and pressed his cock behind Arthur's balls, sliding the head down between his cheeks until he found the rim of Arthur's hole. He rubbed against it a little and Arthur's hips moved with him, letting the ring of muscle catch over the head of Eames' cock.

"You ready?" Eames asked, stilling Arthur with a hand on his stomach.

Arthur nodded and bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed.

"Fuck me," he breathed.

Eames pressed forward, biting his lip as his cock slipped inside. Arthur moaned, trembling with the effort to hold still as Eames carefully buried himself to the hilt, hips pressed tight against Arthur's ass.

"Fucking hell," Eames said. He paused for a moment, rubbing his hands over Arthur's ribs, letting him adjust to the width of his cock. Arthur fought to keep his breaths even, his headache stronger and throbbing above his brow bone. His skin itched with the heat and he could see the dips and curves of his stomach muscles gleaming with sweat.

Eames eased out almost to the head before shoving back in again. Arthur gasped, his body jolting against the bed. Eames did it again, harder, and Arthur gripped the bed sheets, his cock burning against his stomach.

"You okay?" Eames panted, quickening his pace. He shoved forward on his knees, tilting Arthur's hips up against his thighs. The angle let Eames' cock rub across Arthur's prostate and Arthur shuddered through a moan.

"Yeah, m'fine," he said, his jaw going slack as Eames rubbed against his prostate with every thrust, the small of his back slick against Eames' thighs. Eames leaned down, pressing Arthur almost in half. They kissed, open mouthed and sloppy, too uncoordinated to be much more than tongue. Eames pressed their foreheads together, staring into Arthur's eyes. He reached down for Arthur's cock, rubbing it with a firm grip.

"Christ, you're burning", he said, he breath hot against Arthur's mouth.

Arthur rocked up into his thrusts, wrapping his arms around Eames' tensing shoulders. His vision swam and he let his head drop back, shutting his eyes. His cock throbbed in Eames' fist and his entire body seemed to pulse with the heat.

"Harder," he panted, locking his legs around Eames' back. Eames groaned into his neck and gathered Arthur against his chest. He bucked against Arthur's ass, his cock spearing into him and rubbing his prostrate until Arthur thought his head would explode. His cock was pressed between their stomachs, rubbing in a sticky, hot slide with every thrust of their hips. Arthur whimpered and opened his eyes, his balls clenching tight against his body. His vision was fuzzy and black at the edges, Eames' pants in his ear dulled by a low buzzing sound. Arthur scratched frantically at Eames' back in warning.

"Eames - " he choked, his voice dying in his throat.

"Fuck, Arthur," Eames sobbed, rearing back suddenly onto his knees, pulling Arthur with him onto his lap, his legs curled around his waist.

The room spun and Arthur's head lolled forwards against Eames' shoulder. The buzzing grew louder and became a high pitched whine and Arthur felt hot enough to blister. A hard press against his prostate as Eames fucked up into him stole his last breath and Arthur felt his cock spurt against his stomach, his eyes rolling in his head before his vision went black.

*

He awoke to a piercing light in his eyes and cold water dripping down his face. The room was bathed in light and Eames leaned over him, his face white and clammy, a hand gripping Arthur's shoulder.

"Thank God," he said, placing the glass back onto the table. "You scared the shit out of me, Arthur."

Arthur felt exhausted. He lifted a heavy arm and draped it over his eyes, feeling his fingers tremble. His tongue felt huge and clumsy and he mouthed wordlessly for a moment before he could speak.

"Sorry," he mumbled, mind still spinning and unable to decide which words were actually required.

"It's not your fault," Eames laughed, though sounding relieved all the same. He rubbed a soothing hand over Arthur's forearm and the touch brought Arthur slowly back to Earth. He pulled his arm from his eyes and squinted up at Eames.

"I told you it was too fucking hot," he said, trying to push himself up onto his elbows. Eames caught him and pressed him back down.

"Don't move, I’m getting you more water" he said, reaching for the empty glass. "For you to drink this time, not to throw over you," he added.

Arthur settled back against the pillows. His body felt limp and goosebumped with cold sweat. Eames had tugged the sheets up around his naked hips and Arthur smiled at Eames' unnecessary attempt to preserve Arthur's modesty.

Eames returned and sat down beside him, supporting Arthur's head as he craned his neck forward to sip from the glass.

"Better?" Eames asked when he had taken his fill.

Arthur nodded. A slickness between his legs made him pause and he glared at Eames as he lay down onto the bed next to him.

"Did you come in me while I was passed out?" he asked.

Eames looked away, busying himself with the pillows before clearing his throat.

"Well, I didn't exactly notice that you'd fainted right away, so..."

Arthur snorted and rolled onto his stomach. He closed his eyes and reached out to rub a hand across Eames' chest.

"I should be shocked and appalled", he mumbled into his pillow.

Eames caught his hand kissed across his knuckles.

"I'm sorry for violating you, darling," he said, shifting to lie out alongside him. Arthur felt him watching his face and he opened his eyes, unable to keep the smile from his lips.

"I'll forgive you if that air conditioning is fixed before I wake up tomorrow," he said.


End file.
